Hidden for So Long
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: Alexis' feelings for a certain friend of a friend. AlexisSyrus OneShot.


A/N: On with all my terrible oneshots, LOL. I don't have the attention span to do multi-chapter stories. I doubt that I'll finish Confusion. Unless I make Syrus duel instead of Melanie...oh, wait, I'm supposed to be talking about something else. Right. This story is going to be about Alexis, and her feelings for a certain bluenette. A certain **hott** bluenette, thank you. (What, Syrus is cute!)

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX, my life would be complete. Let me be the first to tell you, it's not.

_Alexis' POV_

How could I have NOT noticed him staring at me all this time? True, I loved him, but I didn't know that he felt the same! I'm talking about Syrus Truesdale, my new boyfriend! As it turns out, he's had a crush on me for years, and stupid me was too thick to notice.

The day started out normal enough. I got dressed and ate breakfast, and then walked to class. I'm not going to go into detail on class, but here's a quick summary: Dr. Crowler talked **on** and **on** about Spell cards. A paper airplane flew past my head. I got hit in the back of the shirt with two spitballs and a bent paper clip. Stupid jealous Slifers.

Then, me being the idiot I am, I walked up to Syrus and started walking with him. "Where's Jaden?" I asked casually. Like many, he thought I liked Jaden - I totally don't!

"Back at the dorm." Syrus replied casually. "He's not feeling well, so I told him to stay there, and that I'd take notes for him."

"That's nice of you." I replied, smiling warmly. Darn, why couldn't I make decent conversation?

"Um...thanks." he said awkwardly. He was obviously taken aback by my random praise.

Suddenly, me being the klutz I am, I dropped my deck all over the ground. "Shoot! Hey Syrus, on your way back to the Slifer dorms, can you drop off my notes at my dorm?" I blushed when I noticed Zane standing behind his brother.

"Sure, Alexis." Syrus said, grabbing my notebook and heading off in the direction of the dorms.

Zane smirked. "Need some help there?" he asked, bending down and helping me pick up my cards.

"Do I have a choice?" I pointed out playfully.

"Hey Alexis," Zane turned to me, regaining his characteristic serious attitude. "Can you meet me in my dorm today? I need to talk to you abot something." He turned away slightly, blushing.

"Sure." I said to my friend.

XXX

Now, Zane thinks I like Jaden like everyone else, but I could see him get a little suspicious when I asked about his brother. "He's definately getting to be a better duelist." Zane replied. "I thought he had no hope of a dueling future before he joined here, but I can tell that he's getting better."

I nodded. It was nice to hear Zane praising his brother for once. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"You're friends with Jasmine, right?" Zane asked. I nodded. Jasmine and Zane had been dating for three months. "Good, so I need you to tell me how to dump her."

"What?" I was shocked! Zane was all Jasmine ever talked about anymore!

"She won't leave me alone! Do you know what it's like to listen to her talk? **All day long?**" he asked.

"Truthfully, yes." I said, giving him a weak smile. "Zane, one question. What did you say when you asked her out for the first time?"

"I asked her if she wanted to watch the sunset with me on the cliff overlooking the ocean. Why? Planning to ask Jaden on a date?"

I blushed. "No. Just wondering." I paused, wondering how to word my next question. I was planning on asking Syrus to go on a date with me, and I thought that Zane's suggestion was a good one. I decided to come out and ask my next question directly. "Have you ever kissed?"

"**Out.**" Zane said, pointing a finger at the door. I sighed. This would be harder than I thought.

XXX

As I walked back to my dorm, I thought about my current situation. The sun was already setting. If I wanted to make my move today, it had to be now. I took a deep breath and turned around, walking toward the door.

When I arrived at the Slifer Red dorms, I was already having doubts. What if Syrus turned me down? What if he already had a girlfriend? Every possible negative scenario flew through my head as I approached the door. It was now or never. Chicken out and go back to my dorm, safe and sound, or take the plunge?

It turns out I didn't have a choice, because just as I was preparing to flee, Jaden opened the door. _Oh crap,_ I thought. "Oh, hey Alexis. What're you doing here?" Jaden's voice sounded hoarse, and he coughed after he talked.

"Oh, nothing." I mumbled. I turned around and started trudging back to the Obelisk dorms.

"Come on, Alexis. You didn't come all the way out here for nothing. So tell me what it is?" Jaden asked. He ran down the stairs to my side.

"Actually," I said, taking a deep breath, "I was looking for Syrus."

"Because...?"

"Because I wanted to see him."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Just because!" I snapped. Jaden was REALLY getting on my nerves now.

"Okay, I'll go tell him. Don't move." Jaden smiled, and ran back toward his room.

XXX

In the three minutes that Jaden was gone, and I was alone, I seriously considered running back to the dorm. But my legs wouldn't move. Somehow I knew that I had to do this.

Just as I was finally finding the strength to turn around, I saw a little dot of blue hair run out the door and toward me. I felt a sinking feeling. I recognized that little blue dot anywhere.

"Hey Alexis." Syrus huffed when he finally reached my side. When he caught his breath, he looked up at me with wide, curious eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

I couldn't find a way to tell him without stuttering or embarassing myself. I finally settled with a rushed, "Come with me." before I hurried off in the direction of the cliffs.

XXX

I reached the cliff before Syrus, and sat in the cool grass. I could only barely see the sun now, and most of the sky was dotted with stars. It was beautiful, but I couldn't relax yet. The job is only half done, I told myself. Now came the hard part.

Syrus finally reached me, gasping when he say where I had led him. "Alexis, why are we here?"

"Syrus, sit down. I need to talk to you."

Syrus made himself comfortable in the grass, while I tried to word what I wanted to say in my head. "Syrus...I came here to tell you my true feelings. You may see me as a friend, but I see you as...more."

Syrus nodded. "I knew that."

Gaping, I stared at him. "You _what_?"

"I knew." Syrus repeated.

"HOW?"

"Well," he replied steadily, "Why else would the cover of your notebook be covered with little hearts that say 'ST'?" He smiled.

I could've punched myself, but I forced myself to keep looking at him. "And you knew this for how long?"

"I'd say for about six months. Jaden told me first about your notebook, so I had the clue then. And then you asked me to carry it back for you today..." Syrus trailed off. "Alexis, I feel the same."

No words could've expressed what O felt at that moment. I threw myself at him and kissed him.

A/N: There, your daily dose of fluff. Sappy, but I wrote the whole thing in one day. It was originally JadenSyrus and AlexisZane, but I changed my mind grins READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
